Eyeless Jack
Eyeless Jack is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name, Jack is a man-eating serial killer who breaks into houses and feasts on their kidneys. History In the original story, a man named Mitch moves in with his brother Edwin after his house is foreclosed. A week later, Mitch wakes up with a large gash on his cheek. After going to the hospital, the doctor reveals that Mitch's left kidney had been surgically removed overnight. Around midnight that night, Mitch wakes to see Eyeless Jack over his bed, wearing a blue mask with black liquid dripping from empty eye sockets behind the mask. Mitch manages to grab his camera and take a picture before Jack attacks, clawing at his chest. Mitch escapes and flees into the woods, where he trips and is knocked unconscious. When Mitch awakens in the hospital, it is revealed to him that Edwin had been killed the previous night. His parents drive him to the house to collect his belongings. When he enters, Mitch sees Edwin's corpse and a small object lying next to it. He observes it find that it is his kidney with a bite taken out of it, covered in a black substance. Appearance Eyeless Jack appears as a humanoid figure dressed in an all black hoodie and a dark blue mask with large black eye sockets, a black liquid drips down from the mask, presumably blood or some other strange substance. Personality Eyeless Jack's personality is difficult to understand, he appears to be a silent, quiet, cruel, torturous, murderous, and mysterious person with a craving for human organs. Jack is also shown to get angered easily when someone tries to snap a photo of his existence and expose him to the public and the internet. Powers and Abilities Eyeless Jack isn't insanely powerful, but he is incredibly stealthy and has knowledge on removing vital organs of the human body, showing his intelligence. Jack also seems to be moderately strong, clawing at Mitch's chest and killing his brother afterwards. Fictional Origin Eyeless Jack's origins are the most mysterious and popular topic to discuss about the creature. The most widely accepted origin is from the creator of Sally Williams. Jack Nichols is an average collage student and develops a relationship with a girl named Jenny, who turns out to be a cultist worshiping a demon and attempt to sacrifice Jack to it before he breaks free with his new supernatural abilities after having his eyes filled with tar and killing all the cultists, taking one of the masks with him and heading out of the woods. Another popular origin is that Jack is simply a demonic entity from another world who feeds on human organs in order to survive, or just to simply keep him fed. Regardless, Jack's origins will probably remain surrounded by mysteries. Danger Level Eyeless Jack is a stealthy cannibal who is able to break into someone's house without getting caught, and even when weakened he tries to continue on with his goals, he is a feral force to be reckoned with. However, Jack only goes after the kidneys, only sometimes mutilating and killing the victim before taking off, and is probably unaware that the victim can just go through a kidney transplant. Dependent on what Jack's origins are, he could either be exorcised out of the world as a demonic entity or apprehended or murdered for his crimes as a human, thus scoring him an 8.5 on the danger level. Trivia *With Jack's origins being surrounded by mysteries, it's unknown what Jack's gender truly is behind the mask, although he's always seen as male. *Tragically, the author of Eyeless Jack had the story removed from the Creepypasta wiki after Jeff the Killer met his downfall, admitting to being ashamed of the story despite it's huge following. **It's entirely possible that Azelf will write a remake of the story in the near future. Category:Humanoid Category:Serial Killers Category:Genderless Category:Supernatural Category:Enigmatic Category:Human Category:Everyone Category:Evil Category:Psychopath